


Mirvana

by Madmoiselle_Rouge



Category: One Piece
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmoiselle_Rouge/pseuds/Madmoiselle_Rouge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

\- No hay nada que hacer, Mi vida esta por terminar, lo siento.

-¿!Qué estás diciendo?! ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Qué significa eso? Lo prometiste... prometiste que no morirás... ¡... sin importar lo que pasara, Ace!

-Solo hay una cosa que me hace querer seguir con vida,y es mi deseo de verte cumplir tus sueños¡pero estoy seguro de que lo lograras! Ya no ,puedo alzar la voz para que me oigan todos. Por favor, ¿podrías transmitirles lo que voy a decir? ...Oyaji, Amigos, y a ti, Luffy ... pese a ser... un bueno para nada... pese a llevar la sangre de un demonio por mis venas... me han querido. ¡Gracias!

Su agarre se aflojó, y su cuerpo cayó al frío suelo del campo de batalla. Y a pesar de todo su hermano mantenía su sonrisa.

\- Ace...

Todo se volvió negro, de un negro abismal que le calaba los huesos. Se encontraba solo, odiaba estar solo, estar solo era mas doloroso queser herido. Pero en el momento en el que se disponía a buscar una salida, una extraña calidez recorrió su cuerpo, ya no estaba solo, ya no estaba obscuro.

Una llama había salido de su pecho, una llama que pese a la obscuridad mantenía su brillo, y cuando Luffy se acercaba laluz se alejaba, así que corrió, corrió tanto como su cuerpo le permitió y cuando se estaba dando por vencido, cuando vió que la luz no lo llevaba a Ningún lado, la luz paro y se volvió una llamarada. El fuego empezaba a tomar forma. Era lasilueta de alguien que el conocía. La silueta de Ace.

Estaba ahí, frente a el,lo miraba fijamente y le extendía la mano. No tenía aquel agujero en el pecho,se encontraba en buena condición... Le sonreía.

¡Pero no podía ser real! El- el lo vió ese día,sintió como el calor abandonado el cuerpo de su hermano, sintió como su corazón paraba de latir, lo vió morir frente a sus ojos.

Pero tal vez, tal vezsi estaba ahí frente a el, tal vez todo eso había sido una horrible pesadilla. Así que dudoso de su realidad,se acercó a Ace y le dió la mano.

Todo se esfumó, el negro desapareció y se encontraba en otro lugar,en una gran colina,donde se alcanzaban a distinguir... dos.. dos lapidas. No entendía que estaba pasando.

-¿Ace? , yo- yo no sé, tú estás- ¡estás bien! .- abrazó como nunca a su hermano, estaba ahí con el, Ace lo abrazo devuelta.

-Vamos, tengo algo que mostrarte ,Lu.

Luffy seguía expectante a Ace, no sabía que era lo que le quería enseñar, No sabía de quieneran esas dos lapidas que se alzaban orgullosas, pero algo le decía que nada de eso, ninguna respuesta le iba a gustar.

Al llegar a la cima Ace le agarró la mano de una manera firme, pero a la vez cálida . Lo llevó cerca de las lápidas, y lo que Luffyvió ahí lo destrozó por completo.

En la Lápida más grande se encontraba la bandera de Barba blanca, su capa y una leyenda con el nombre de Edward Newgate.Y a su lado, en una lápida más pequeña, estaban las cosas de su hermano, su collar, su daga... su sombrero,y se leía Portgas D. Ace . En las letras de abajo, en ese maldito epitafio que lo regresaba a la realidad se alcanzaba a leer. Aquí yace Portgas D. Ace, un gran Hijo, Hermano y pirata.

-Ace.... tú , ¡no! ¡Tu estás aquí! ¡Estas bien! Estas vivo...tienes que estarlo.- parecía como si su voz perdiera fuerza conforme hablaba , se negaba a aceptar la realidad, no lo aceptaría, no cuando tenía a su hermano a su lado agarrándole la mano.

-Luffy, no hagas esto, no sufras más, nada de esto es tu culpa.

-¡pero es mi culpa! ¡ es mi culpa por ser tan débil! No puedo proteger a nadie Ace,a ...nadie , yo ... si tan solo yo pudiera hacer algo para salvarte, si pudiera hacer algo para evitar todo esto.- Ace no dijo nada en ese momento, parecía meditar lo dicho por su hermanito.

\- Luffy, es mi deber como tu hermano mayor protegerte, y si tuviera que escoger entre vivir, o salvarte, moriría las veces necesarias para verte cumplir tus sueños.

\- Ace tuno puedes ser tanegoísta, no entiendo nada , ¿por qué dices esas cosas? Por qué estas aquí? Cómo es posible todo esto yo..

-soy un pirata Luffy puedo ser tan egoísta como quiera.- su sonrisa en ningún momento abandonó su cara, hablaba en serio al decir que moriría por Luffy, Ace alzó la cara hacia el cielo, algunas estrellas se empezaban a notar,parece que se la acababa el tiempo.-no se como es posible lu... pero estoy aquí por ti, y yo sé que nos volveremos a ver , y esta vez esperosi sea en la cima ,Luffy.- 

\- ¿Ace? ¡Ace!.- su hermano se alejaba poco a poco, su silueta se volvía cada vez mas transparente, la luz se apagaba, la oscuridad regresaba, y la soledad una vez más lo envolvía.

\- ¡ACE!

Despertó, desorientado y con la mirada de Zoro sobre él. Parecía que todo había sido un maldito sueño, No había visto a Ace,no había hablado con el, no lo había abrazado. Por que Ace estaba muerto , y nada podía hacer el para cambiar eso.

-¿Estás bien Luffy?.- la preocupación de zoro se alcanzaba a notar en su voz , sabía que desde la guerra de Marineford sufría pesadillas constantes, tenía serios problemas al

Dormir. Chopper los llamaba terrores nocturnos. toda la tripulación lo sabía , pero con el paso del tiempo estos habían disminuido, hasta hace una semana.

Hace una semana Se habían llevado a Ussop,fue un descuido de todos,

Chopper se encontraba peleando con algunos marines cuando decidieron atacarlo por la espaldaparecía que era una red de kairoseki por lo que Ussop Lanzó a chopper, y lo atraparon a el , un Error de novatos, dirían algunos pero Ussop no pensaba dejar que se llevaran a chopper,todo había pasado tan rápido que en cuestión de segundos los marines estaban retirándose, pero usopp no estaba en el barco, el se encontraba en un submarino por lo quecuando chopper corrió a decir lo sucedido, ya era tarde y usopp estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no alcanzarlo ese día.Para el tiempo en que lograron rescatara Ussop y destruir toda una base de la marina , el capitán de la base le había recordado que jamás sería bueno en nada, que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a sus Nakamas y que era su culpa que su hermano estuviera muerto.

Chopper decía que por tanta presión y el estrés post traumático que había sufrido era normal que las pesadillas volvieran.

Zoro sabía que no era normal que su capitán despertara como despertó, gritando ,desorientado, más... destrozado de lo normal.

-hmm?.- se notaba ausente.- oh eres tu zoro, sisi estoy bien,

¡SANJI COMIDA!

Zoro sabía que algo andaba mal pero decidió dejarlo por ahora.

El día había transcurrido normal, parecía como si aquel sueño nunca hubiera pasado, entre canciones, juegos , comidas y golpes el día se iba acabando, pero todos notaban ligeramente ausente a su capitán. La noche cayó y esa vez le tocaba a Robin hacer guardia,pero al notar a su capitán en la cabeza del sunny bajó delnido de cuervo y se acercó a hablar.

Luffy se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, por lo que al sentir una mano en su hombro era normal que se sobresaltara.

-Robin!.- se notaba un ligero deje de sorpresa y alegría en su voz.

-Capitán-san, ¿se encuentra bien?

Luffy vió de reojo a Robin y luego volteó para sonreírle.-Claro que si! Shishishi, solo que es una muy linda noche no lo crees robin?

\- el cielo está despejado y la Luna esta llena capitán, por lo que sí, es una linda noche.

-hm.- su afirmación había zanjado la conversación pero Robin no lo iba a dejar así.

-Capitán-san que le molesta?.- Luffy volteóa verla desconcertado y un tanto sorprendido.- espadachín-san ha mencionado que esta mañana ha despertado gritando, y se le ha notado ausente el día de hoy, acaso tiene que ver con ...-dudo un poco en mencionar ese nombre que tanto dolor le traía a Luffy.- ace-san?

El silencio de su capitán empezó a preocupar a la arqueóloga, silencio que se rompió al los pocos segundos -Robin ... hoy tuve un sueño con Marineford, pero esta vez, esta vez fue diferente, siempre se repite la misma escena, ¿sabes? salvo a Ace, Ace regresa y muere en mis brazos, esta ocasión.... después de eso todo se encontraba obscuro, me encontraba solo, yAce aparecía en una llama, me tomaba de la mano... y me llevaba a su lapida Robin,al principió pensé que era una broma nunca he estado en ese lugar, pero algo me decía que todo era real.... y al final el solo dijo que nos volveríamos a ver y desapareció robin el ...el solo se esfumó.

-Capitán-san...-eran pocas veces donde Robin se quedaba sin que decir, esta era una de esas veces.

\- No importa, shishishi supongo que es un misterio.

-Entonces espero pronto descifre ese misterio capitán.

Luffy solo asintió con la cabeza Robin no estaba del todo de acuerdo en dejar a su capitán solo pero sabía era necesario.

a tan solo unos metros de distancia de su capitán escucho como algo caía al agua. Se abalanzó hacia el borde y diviso a su capitán hundiéndose,salió corriendo por zoro y sanji.

Por otro lado ,Luffy observaba el cielo nocturno , vió caer una estrella, y deseó, poder saber a que se refería Ace, deseo poder terminar con aquello que tanto le hacía sufrir, deseo poder haber hecho algo antes de que todo eso pasara.

Su vista se nubló, se sentía mareado, calló al agua y solo sintió que algo lo jalaba al fondo, algo diferente a su ya habitual inhabilidad para nadar.

Pero todo eso terminaría pronto, Robin pediría ayuda, lo sacarían del aguay sería como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, cierto?

Oh que equivocado estaba


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco el Fénix, comandante de la primera división de Barbablanca. Llevaba años Navegando por la Grand line, y a estas alturas pensaba que ya nada podría sorprenderlo.

Marco sabía como era el Nuevo mundo, llevaba años navegando en ese tempestuoso mar. tanto el como los miembros más experimentados de la tripulación se habían enfrentado a cambios casi instantáneos en el clima. La palabra clave era casi ya que siempre había un mínimo indicio... a veces minutos antes otras veces eran segundos. 

Lo que nunca había presenciado era la aparición de un maldito remolino de la nada , sin cambios en la marea ni en la corriente ... y no solo eso, el dichoso remolino lanzó algo.- o a alguien.- marco sabía que llevaba casi día y medio sin dormir, y estaba apunto de acreditar esa visión surrealista a la falta de sueño, pero cuando escucho el golpe de un cuerpo caer al agua supo que no era por falta de sueño, que no estaba alucinando y que un dolor de cabeza estaba en puerta. Dios ,apenas eran las 6 de la mañana.  
Salió disparado a buscar a Namur para rescatar a la persona que se encontraba inconsciente. Y parecía que su pequeño alboroto despertó a varias personas. Volvía a repetirlo , eran las 6 de la mañana y ya había problemas en puerta. 

Cuando Namur volvió con una persona en brazos y lo puso en el suelo para comenzar a sacarle toda el agua que había tragado. El sujeto empezó a toser sin ayuda de nadie.  
Era delgado, tenía un sombrero de paja y una enorme cicatriz le surcaba el pecho.- ¿como se habría hecho semejante herida? .- se veía joven, y su cabello era negro , su cabeza sangraba. Para esas alturas la mayoría de los comandantes se encontraban afuera, algunos en pijama, y otros como Tatch e Izo ya se encontraban arreglados.

-Marco que demonios es todo este alboroto?  
\- Eso es lo que quisiera saber-yoi.- decidió acercarse al sujeto que empezaba a recobrar la conciencia. En esas aguas podría ser un enemigo, o bien no lo sería , quería pensar que solo era un jovencito desafortunado que había caído de algún bote - definitivamente no tenía pinta de pirata- pero por otro lado Tatch necesitaba saber que pasaba, estaba en su naturaleza. Eso sin contar que se preocupaba por la seguridad de su familia.

Todo se veía borroso, se sentía mareado, su garganta estaba seca su cabeza le dolía. Se escuchaba gente a lo lejos hablando. Logró abrir sus ojos por unos momentos, pero pesaban demasiado  
\- oi, oi estas bien?  
-¡Traigan una camilla!  
Volvió a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

Varias enfermeras habían llegado para llevar la camilla, Izo que era el jefe de la división médica empezó a lanzar ordenes a diestra y siniestra. Cuando se habían llevado al extraño se acerco a su hermano  
-Marco que  
\- no lo sé Izo, lo único que sé es que un remolino lo escupió fuera del mar.   
\- Será un día largo al parecer - marco le dió una mirada y habló.  
\- no pasan de las 7 de la mañana Izo, un remolino arrojo a un niño, el niño parece no poder mantenerse despierto, y Segun el último reporte Haruta y Ace tuvieron complicaciones en su misión por lo que tardaran en llegar otros 5 días lo que significa más papeleo. Y no he dormido en casi 20 horas... iré a informar a oyaji de la situación y tu quedas a cargo, si hay algún cambio de situación.

🔥

Luffy empezó a recobrar la conciencia, había luz, y eso le daba un horrible dolor de cabeza, se encontraba en una cama , olía a alcohol ... tal vez estaba en la enfermería. Parecía que al caer del barco había tragado muchísima agua ya que tenía un horrible sabor salado en la boca. Se había golpeado la cabeza- no es que estuviera seguro pero una pequeña punzada en la parte de arriba de su frente se lo decía- quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. Lo último que recordaba era hablar con Robin, ver una estrella fugaz y caer en la Inconsciencia. Pero tenía hambre así que dejo todo eso de lado, de cualquier forma sus nakama le dirían lo sucedido.

Se logró incorporar en la cama y vió a su alrededor. Efectivamente estaba en una enfermería, pero no estaba en el sunny, no a menos que hubieran remodelado y ahora pudieran caber fácilmente 50 camillas. Parecía que no había gente dentro, aunque había ruido afuera. Cuando se estaba por parar notó que estaba conectado a varías cosas, toda una molestia si le preguntaban, le habían quitado su ropa, le habían puesto un sufo, nono era un cero, tal vez un suero, si eso,suero. Se lo quitó al igual que desconectó los chupones que tenía en el pecho, examinó el cuarto y vió su sombrero así que fue lo primero que se colocó encima. Bien,era hora de buscar una salida. Se paró ,agarró su ropa para cambiarse y alguien abrió la puerta.

🔥

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que aquel extraño chico había llegado al Moby, al principio la tripulación trataba de seguir su vida con normalidad, pero conforme iban pasando los días. La curiosidad empezaba a hervir en todos, algunos Comandantes no veían la hora en que aquel chico despertara, incluso Barba blanca quería hablar con el mocoso en cuanto recobrara la consciencia.

En esos cinco días varias enfermeras habían estado vigilando al muchacho mientras dormía, en el último turno no había habido cambios por lo que era el turno de Izo de checar.  
-Izo! Hermanito, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
-Tatch  
-¿si?  
\- Se a que vienes, y no te pienso decir nada del chico.  
\- Pero Izo! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que yo, el maravilloso Tatch solo se ha acercado a ti por esa información?- la mirada que Izo le dió le informo que sabía sus verdaderas intenciones, y por más que lo negara no lo iba a convencer.- ¡Bien! Tienes razón, quería saber que pasaba con el chico pero no me puedes culpar! Todos nuestros hermanos y hermanas quieren saber! Incluso los estirados como Vista y Namur! Y no dudes que Marco también quiera saber.

Izo y Tatch siguieron argumentando por unos tres minutos más hasta que marco apareció en la cubierta.  
Su aspecto era el mismo de siempre pero en sus ojos si sabías observar verías un ligero y casi imperceptible brillo de curiosidad en su mirada aburrida.  
-Tatch deja de molestar a Izo, ¿no deberías empezar a preparar el almuerzo?  
\- ¿Ah? Soy el jefe de cocina, tengo todo en orden así que no te preocupes por tu almuerzo cerebro de pájaro.-Marco ignoró el último insulto de Tatch y dirigió su mirada a Izo.

\- ¿Cómo esta el niño?  
-Por el momento se encuentra bien, aunque parece no dar señales de despertar pronto. Por lo que hemos visto estuvo mucho tiempo en el mar lo cual lo debilitó , aunque en este punto he llegado a pensar que su fatiga se debe a que es un usuario, Marco.

\- ¡¿EH?! Te he preguntado yo primero Izo, y llega Marco y sin algún pero le das la información a el.- su tono de voz era claramente uno indignado, pero conociendo a Tatch realmente no tenía de que preocuparse.- eres el peor hermano ¿lo sabes?

\- Tatch, Hace una semana le haz dicho eso a Vista por no dejarte ver que crema usaba para su bigote.

Marco soltó un suspiro — estaba tan acostumbrado a las peleas entre sus hermanos que no necesitaba prestar atención — un usuario representaba más problemas. Si era un enemigo debido a sus poderes atacaría al primero que se le acercara, si era un civil se asustaría, saldría corriendo y lo mas probable es que volvería a caer al mar, pero cualquiera de las. Posibilidades traía problemas.-Supongo que es todo lo que tienes que decir por ahora. Le informaré a Oyaji lo comunicado.

\- Bien, si eso es todo iré a checar al chico. Cualquier cambio de situación ten por seguro que te lo comunicaré. 

Se encontraban a escasos metros de la enfermería, Marco había dado la vuelta para ir con Barba blanca dejando atrás a sus hermanos. Tatch e Izo estaban caminando a un paso tranquilo a la enfermería- Izo intentando deshacerse de Tatch, realmente podía llegar a ser molesto con tanta insistencia que tenía por que El niño despertara-

La calma fue interrumpida por el largo sonido de un pitido, un pitido que cualquier persona conocía, un pitido que decía que el corazón de alguien había dejado de latir.  
Marco escucho el pitido y vio como izo corría a la enfermería seguido de Tatch. Varias personas que se encontraban cerca se alertaron por el sonido. Tatch se preocupaba por aquel niño que lucia tan Joven . Izo solo podía pensar qué era tan grave para conseguir que el niño tuviera un paro, tal vez era la fatiga, tal vez había más. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería de golpe. Nada de lo que pensó lo había preparado para lo que vió ahí dentro.

El chico Misterioso estaba despierto, parado, lúcido, desconectado de cada máquina que marcaba sus signos vitales y listo para salir de ahí. Ciertamente no se esperaba encontrar eso.

🔥

Luffy observó a las personas que habían entrado por la puerta El primero iba vestido con un quimono, maquillaje y su cabello agarrado en lo que a su parecer era un chongo. Estaba casi seguro que la persona frente a el era un okama como Bon-chan. La segunda persona era un hombre alto joven con ropa de Chef- estaba seguro de que era ropa de chef porque el papá de Sanji la ocupaba en el Baratie- un copete ciertamente extraño , barba y una cicatriz cerca del ojo. El último de los tres tenía un tatuaje en el pecho, una playera morada y lo que parecía cabello en forma de piña... estaba seguro que a el lo había visto en otro lado.  
Las tres personas se acercaron de manera lenta hacia el y el chico con quimono fue el primero en hablar-para el  
Descontento de los otros dos-

-Hola, Mi nombre es Izo, ¿cómo te llamas?  
Luffy estuvo a punto de contestar aquella pregunta, paro en seco al recordar lo que Robin le había intentado explicar alguna vez. Aunque según el no había problema, al despertar no se sentía débil debido a cadenas de kairoseki, no se encontraba encerrado esposado o algo por el estilo. Estaría bien responder. Con una sonrisa habló- Me llamó Luffy! Un gusto.  
-Bien Luffy.- Izo comenzó a hablar.- haz estado inconsciente casi una semana, por lo que me gustaría hacerte un chequeo general, y después de eso mis hermanos aquí te harán unas preguntas ¿de acuerdo?

-Oh, okey.-Luffy No sabía donde estaba, No sabía donde estaban sus Nakama, No sabía quienes eran estas personas, aunque algo le decía que podía confiar en ellas y bueno el casi nunca se equivocaba con eso.


	4. Capítulo 4

Con toda la información que acababan de decirle- de manera voluntaria claro esta- era necesario hablar con su padre/capitán. Aunque llegados a este punto agradecía que Marco hubiera organizado la junta un día antes.  
Tocó la puerta de madera y esperó a que le indicaran que pasara. Una vez adentro logró divisar a al menos la mayoría de sus hermanos, siendo que faltaban Haruta y Ace. Marco al ver que todos estaban adentro decidió empezar la junta.

-Bien, obviamente todos saben porque estamos aquí, ahora poniéndolos al corriente, esta mañana hemos descubierto que el chico es un usuario y lo último que recuerda es caer al mar.  
Izo interrumpió en este punto informándoles del estado del chico y que al principio se encontraba considerablemente débil, junto con la presencia de varias cicatrices.  
-Dios, si lo que dices es cierto pobre chico lo debieron maltratar bastante.  
-Rakuyo hasta ahora no sabemos si es por maltrato, o alguna otra situación.- Barba blanca observaba a sus hijos. Su vista se posó en Tatch y habló .

-¿Tatch? ¿Que fue lo que descubriste?- Todos voltearon a ver a el nombrado con miradas expectantes.  
-Si bueno ponerlo de ese modo suena mal, pero de la información que obtuve - soltó un suspiro- bueno es algo bastante largo.

\- A que te refieres Tatch  
-Su nombre es Mokey D. Luffy, es usuario y tiene 19 años..  
\- ¡No puede tener 19! Se ve extremadamente joven Tatch , calcularía unos 17 a lo mucho.  
\- Si bueno Izo no solo eso , salió al mar hace dos años en su cumpleaños 17 y es miembro de una tripulación pirata.- algunos observaron a Tatch con asombro, otros no parecían sorpendidos. Namur volvió a interrumpir al chef.

\- Si lo pensamos bien era obvio que sería miembro de una tripulación, es probable que solo halla sido aprendiz y lo lanzaran del barco.  
\- En ese caso no hay que preocuparnos de que alguna tripulación pirata piense que lo hemos secuestrado y mejor aún , no es marin, problema resuelto.  
\- Namur, Vista. El problema no acaba ahí.  
-¿Hmm,A que te refieres hijo?  
\- Oyaji, el mocoso, Luffy, el realmente quiere a su tripulación. Son su familia, de lo poco que hable con el me di cuenta que haría lo que fuera por sus nakama, el niño perdió algo muy importante para el, solo que no quiere decir que...  
\- Tatch, No conocemos de nada al chico, podría ser una simple fachada para bajar la guardia. Lo más sensato sería dejarlo en la primer isla que podamos.  
-¡No podemos ir abandonando gente en cualquier lado Jozu!  
\- Bueno tampoco podemos dejarnos engañar por su apariencia.  
\- Creo que ahí no acaba el problema Jozu.  
-Marco tiene razón, Los gritos de sorpresa de Tatch se escuchaban hasta el nido de cuervo. 

Tatch soltó un suspiro- en la enfermería, se ha dado cuenta que Lo estábamos vigilando pero no ha querido decir nada.- Tomó aire y prosiguió- cuando me ha hablado de sus nakama. He preguntado por su capitán.

\- ¿Su capitán es un yonko acaso?, porque si ese es el caso técnicamente estamos en un problema ,¿lo saben, cierto?. Puede que de ser pirata de Kaido no le importe y piense que el Chico es débil, sin contar que es joven, Big mom... bueno ella esta igual que Kaido, por otro lado si es de Akagami.. Tengo entendido que si entraría en guerra con nosotros por el niño, No es que diga que sea malo , pero Oyaji necesita descansar en estos momentos.  
\- Pero acabas de decir que el chico es Joven, no creo que Akagami tendría en su tripulación a un niño, mucho menos que lo lanzaran del barco  
-Curiel tiene razón es poco probable que Akagami tenga un Niño,¿ tal vez no sea de la tripulación de un yonko y sea de un shichibukai?.  
-Oigan..- Tatch fue ignorado  
-En ese caso el único shichibukai que se me ocurre es Doflamingo, y la única razón por la que querría al niño de vuelta sería para evitar que divulgue sus secretos.-Hubo una pausa y rakuyo pensó.- Debería tener un tatuaje si pertenece a la familia de Doflamingo...  
\- En el chequeo no encontré ningún tatuaje Rakuyo.  
-¿Infante de marina tal vez?  
-Chicos , oigan.- lo volvieron a ignorar  
\- Tatch dijo que era pirata ¿recuerdas Namur?  
La sala empezó a llenarse de ruido, todos decían sus teorías aunque no tenían la certeza para confirmarlas. Marco que veía todo al lado de su capitán caminó al centro y hablo.  
-Creo que Tatch ha estado intentando decirnos algo.- los comandantes guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver a su hermano que estaba por gritar una vez más -claro que Tatch no se dió cuenta de las miradas que tenía encima ni de el repentino silencio.  
-CHICOS!.- abrió los ojos y observó que lo veían- oh, bien ya que tengo su atención- carraspeó un poco- Luffy no sigue ordenes de nadie.  
\- A que te refieres Tatch, tiene que estar bajo el mando de alguien.  
\- ¿Enserio ? Si El Niño no sigue ordenes de nadie es por una razón¿ no creen?  
\- ¿por insubordinado tal vez?  
-Oh vamos no es tan difícil imaginar porque alguien no seguiría órdenes.

Barba blanca observó divertido a sus hijos. Su risa resonó por toda la habitación, todos lo voltearon a ver.- Gurarararara, ya veo. Que mocoso tan interesante  
-¿Oyaji?  
\- Creo que lo ideal es que Tatch les explique la situación hijos míos.  
Las miradas pasaron a Tatch.- Bueno Luffy no..  
-Lo sabemos Tatch no sigue ordenes de nadie, por qué es la pregunta.  
Marco, quien se había empezado a desesperar por la tardanza de Tatch y la lentitud de sus hermanos para entender le dió rienda suelta a lo que venía imaginando desde hace tiempo.-Blenheim, Luffy es el capitán de la tripulación, yoi.- la sala quedó en silencio.

-¡Marco! Esa información la tenía que haber dicho yo!  
\- Te habías tardado bastante, yoi.  
-No , No Tatch, Marco eso no puede ser posible! Véanlo es un niño todavía.  
\- Técnicamente no es imposible.- soltó un suspiro.- y en este punto no me sorprende tanto como me gustaría.  
-Izo tiene razón Rakuyo. Tan sólo piénsalo, a los cuantos años saliste al mar.  
\- B-Bueno , pero yo no soy capitán...  
-Técnicamente estas al mando de una división..  
-¡Eso no cuenta Vista! No soy capitán de una tripulación.  
-Bueno ¿ y que me dices de Ace? El era capitán de una Tripulación.  
-Pero Ace ahora es parte de una tripulación.  
-Eso no quita que halla sido capitán.  
-Vista, Rakuyo, creo que eso es lo menos importa.- Veces como esta Donde empezaban a desviarse del tema, si no era Marco, Izo era la voz de la razón  
-Actualmente el tema es que va a pasar con Nuestro inquilino, y si es un peligro para la tripulación o no, yoi.

-Vamos Marco, Luffy no puede ser un peligro para la tripulación, ¡Tu lo viste!.- su voz sonaba un poco indignada, Tatch sabía—no a ciencia cierta, pero su sexto sentido se lo gritaba— que Luffy era bueno y no les haría daño alguno.  
-Tatch tu lo dijiste, supo que lo estábamos vigilando desde que despertó, es capitán de una tripulación, lo cual no es poca cosa ya que estamos en el Nuevo Mundo. No puedo juzgarlo por su apariencia.  
-Bien, pero cuando confirmes que el mocoso era bueno, te recordaré el habértelo dicho.  
\- lo que digas Tatch.-se mantuvo callado por un segundo y les informó lo que seguía.- en cuanto lleguen Ace y Haruta les informaremos de la situación. Por ahora no sirve de nada preocuparlos, estas de acuerdo Oyaji.  
\- Creo que es lo mejor Marco.  
-Bien, creo sue es todo por hoy, yoi

La reunión había terminado sin algún otro contratiempo. Cada comandante fue saliendo poco a poco de la sala , siendo que los últimos en el lugar fueron Barba blanca Tatch y Marco.

-Oyaji, Marco.- Marco paro su trayectoria a la puerta.  
-¿Hmm? Que sucede Hijo mío.  
Tatch soltó un suspiro.- esto es algo que solo podía decírselo a ustedes dos.-hizo una pausa y continuó.- se trata de Luffy y de ti Marco.  
-¿Y cual es el problema,yoi?  
\- El niño te conoce Marco, y no me refiero a que te conozca por ser Marco el Fénix, me refiero a que realmente te conoce.  
\- Tatch eso es imposible, nunca antes había visto al niño. Podría haber mentido.  
Tatch soltó un pesado suspiro.- Esa es la cosa, Luffy mintió.  
\- Problema resuelto, yoi.  
\- Marco, Luffy mintió al decir que no te conocía.- Marco cada vez se encontraba más intrigado, estaba seguro de no conocer al niño.- ha preguntado por que lo evitabas, que es como si nada de hace dos años hubiera sido real y al darse cuenta de que metió la pata, mintió diciendo que no te conocía. No puede mentir ni para salvar su vida.

-Que molestia, yoi. Juro que no lo conozco de ningún lugar Tatch.  
Barbablanca , que se había mantenido al margen de la situación habló. -Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es vigilar al chico. Ya mañana hablaremos con él, mientras tanto descansen.

Ambos comandantes asintieron y salieron de la habitación cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. 

🔥

La enfermería se encontraba sola una vez más. Sabía que no estaba en las mejores condiciones, Estaba solo, en un lugar que definitivamente no conocía, aunque no se preocupaba por él, sus nakama, su familia era quien le preocupaba. Sabía que eran fuertes, pero no lo podía evitar.- Realmente soy un hermano problemático, ¿no, Ace?.-Su mirada había viajado hacia la ventana, donde a lo lejos las estrellas titilaban.- Seguramente, entrarías por esa puerta y me interrogarías tan preocupado cómo siempre...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.  
-Disculpa, he llamado antes a la puerta pero nadie ha contestado.-No le sorprendió aquel dato, últimamente tendía a mantenerse ausente, a sumergirse en sus pensamientos y no se daba cuenta cuando le llamaban.  
\- shishishi, no hay necesidad de tocar, es su barco después de todo ¿no?  
-Claro.- Izo se acercó a Luffy de manera calmada.- he venido a cambiar los vendajes.  
-¿Oh? Claro.

El cuarto quedó en silencio, no uno incómodo, al contrario, era un silencio cálido, reconfortante. - Ya está, la herida debería haber tardado en cerrar, aunque con tu ritmo de curación deberías estar en perfectas condiciones para mañana.- hizo una pausa.- de cualquier manera, si presentas alguna molestia te sugiero que me lo comuniques de inmediato.  
\- Me recuerdas a Chopper.  
-¿Disculpa?  
\- Si, es el médico de mi barco, siempre se preocupa por nosotros. Aunque todo el tiempo me regaña por ser tan despreocupado shishishi.  
-Ya veo..., Mañana por la tarde te dejaré salir si todo sale bien ¿de acuerdo? estás casi recuperado pero el golpe en la cabeza puede tener secuelas.  
\- Claro, Descansa Izo.

El hombre de kimono movió la cabeza ligeramente y se retiró de la enfermería. Una vez afuera, suspiró. Antes de entrar a la habitación había escuchado voces, para ser específicos solo era una voz. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su inquilino hablaba solo, aunque no tan grande cómo lo fue al escuchar ser mencionado el nombre de El comandante de la Segunda división. Tal vez solo había escuchado mal. O al menos eso quería pensar.

La noche avanzó, y cada persona enterada de la situación actual tenía las mismas preguntas en la cabeza. ¿Quien era Monkey D. Luffy? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ellos? ¿Qué quería?

-Gurararara, ¿con que un D eh? , que niño tan interesante.

Y Luffy, ausente de todo y de todos, dejo que el sueño lo envolviera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA! Sooo... primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, a pesar de que tenía los capítulos ya escritos no sabía si esperar una semana por capítulo, y entre terminar la prepa y otras cosas se me ha ido volando el tiempo.  
> Muchas gracias por haber esperado y espero les halla gustado el capitulo.  
> Sus comentarios me han encantado like omg casi lloro  
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	5. Capítulo 5

Algún día saldremos al mar. ¡Dejaremos este país y seremos libres!  
-A partir de ahora... ¡Somos hermanos! 

-Ace... Yo.. ¡Quiero ser más fuerte! más,más más... más más más y más y más ¡Quiero ser más fuerte! ¡Así protegeré a lo que sea, y no perderé a nadie más! ¡Te lo ruego...! ¡Ace, No mueras por favor!  
-¡Idiota, deberías preocuparte por ti! ¡Tú eres más débil que yo!, ¡Escucha, y no lo olvides, Luffy! ¡Yo no moriré! Sabo me pidió que cuidara de ti , Lo prometo, ¡Yo no moriré! Como si pudiera dejar a un tonto hermano menor como tú. No soy muy inteligente y aún no sé por qué murió Sabo.Pero estoy seguro que lo que lo mató era todo lo contrario a la libertad...  
Sabo murió antes de ser libre, Pero brindamos como hermanos y nosotros aún estamos vivos. Así que , escucha, Luffy. ¡Nosotros viviremos sin ningún arrepentimiento!  
-¡Hm!- Sus lágrimas seguían un recorrido por sus mejillas hasta caer al vacío.  
-¡Algún día , saldremos al mar, y viviremos más libres que nadie!, eso significa que tendremos muchos enemigos. Incluso nuestro abuelo será nuestro enemigo y arriesgaremos nuestras vidas. ¡Zarparemos a los 17 , y nos convertiremos en piratas!

Se acordaba de ese día. Aquel día había marcado una gran diferencia en su vida, en aquel risco donde juraron vivir sin arrepentimientos, donde arriesgarían sus vidas para conseguir su libertad sin importar que.. para honrar a Sabo, sus recuerdos eran tan nítidos como si los hubiera vivido el día anterior, claro, ya habían pasado doce años del incidente. Doce años desde esa promesa... se preguntaba cuál era la razón para acordarse ahora.   
El panorama había cambiado una vez más, aunque esta vez no se encontraba en completa oscuridad, se encontraba en el mismo lugar dónde conoció a Ace. Monte Corvo.   
Empezó a caminar sin dirección alguna. Pasó por su lugar de entrenamiento, su fuerte del árbol, y el trayecto volvía a empezar.   
Comenzaba a desesperarse, había un solo lugar al que quería ir , y no podía salir de ese bendito bucle. Harto, subió al árbol donde habían construido su fortaleza. Y espero. Sabía que tenía que esperar, no exactamente a que, pero era un buen comienzo.   
Observó detenidamente el lugar, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, aunque con un poco de polvo. Se preguntaba si su bandera seguiría intacta, así que subió a donde debería estar y pese a los años se encontraba ahí, ligeramente dañada por el clima, pero estaba ahí.

-shishishi, Creo que lo mejor sería guardarla.-Segundos antes de quitar la bandera del mástil de reojo alcanzó a observar una flama, Esa flama ya la había visto antes.-Oh, así que es eso.

La flama apareció más lejos.- ¡Espera!.- saltó del árbol—esas caídas no le afectaban ya que era de goma—comenzó a correr siguiendo la llama. Se preguntaba si ahora sí podría llegar al lugar que quería visitar. Su recorrido duró muy pocos minutos. Como había previsto, la llama paró en aquel risco. El fuego se alzó y su hermano una vez más volvía a aparecer en sus sueños. Vivo, como si nada hubiera pasado.- Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así.. Ace.  
-¿Acaso no te alegra verme?- el tono de burla en su voz se notaba a kilómetros, jamás dejaría de molestar a Luffy.  
\- Shishishi , claro que me alegra... aunque preferiría verte en persona Ace. No en mis sueños.

-Vamos Lu, estoy aquí ahora.- Por un momento el menor guardo silencio, tenía razón, si no lo podía ver en persona al menos lo disfrutaría mientras su sueño durara. Ace sonrió y volvió a hablar.-¿Recuerdas este lugar?

-Por supuesto, ¡Aquí prometimos zarpar a los 17! ¡ vivir una vida sin arrepentimientos !- un breve silencio se formo.-¿Ace, tienes algún...?  
-Si te refieres a que si me arrepiento de haberte salvado, no me arrepiento de nada Luffy, lo he dicho antes y lo diré ahora. Moriría las veces necesarias para evitar tu muerte lu, viví mi vida como quise, y logré hacer las cosas que deseaba.

Luffy, escéptico, había volteado a mirarlo como si pudiera leer lo que pensaba, como si supiera que muy en el fondo mentía.- Te arrepientes de no haber hecho algo.- iba a contestar, iba a responder con un contundente no, claro que aquel mocoso que ganó su corazón habló antes.- no me mientas, me lo dijiste antes, tu si te arrepentías de algo.  
\- Antes de morir mi único arrepentimiento era no poder verte cumplir tu sueño... ahora no estoy tan convencido de que eso sea imposible...- su mirada viajo al cielo donde las estrellas brillaban impasibles.- ahora, no tengo arrepentimiento alguno.  
-por ahora te creeré Ace.

La platica avanzó Luffy le contó todo lo qué pasó desde su último sueño, realmente no era mucho si consideraba que la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo inconsciente.- y de alguna manera terminé lejos de mis nakama y en lo que creo era tu barco Ace.  
-Que hermano menor tan problemático.- su suave risa había calentado el corazón de Luffy.- supongo que te las arreglarás, siempre lo haces.  
-¡Hm!.

Los primeros rayos de luz se alzaban en el Horizonte, Su tiempo había acabado.- Bueno, es hora de irse.-la mirada de Luffy le dolió, abrazó a su hermano y se giró acercándose cada vez más al borde.- Luffy , no sé que esté pasando, o por qué he podido estar aquí... pero realmente confío en que me ayudes a verte cumplir tu sueño hermanito, ya no se ve tan imposible  
\- ¿a que te refieres?- la confusión era evidente en su voz.  
\- Creo que lo averiguarás pronto- volteó una última vez- oh y Luffy ,saluda a Tatch de mi parte si?   
\- ¡Ey! ¡Ace! ¡No te vallas! ¡No me puedes volver a dejar así!

Ace desapareció a la vez que el sol se alzaba imponente en el horizonte. Todo empezó a dar vueltas y a difuminarse frente a sus ojos, imágenes empezaron a pasar a toda velocidad en su cabeza, monte corvo, Terminal grey, Sabo, Ace, el Tigre de la montaña, su juramento con sake, el rizco, arabasta, Impeldown, Marineford.... y de la nada, la llama se apago.-¡ ACE!

🔥

A primera hora de la mañana había movimiento por todo el barco, los sucesos de esa semana eran el tema principal de cada platica en cada rincón, y no solo eso, si no que con el regreso de dos de sus hermanos y comandantes todo estaba mucho más animado. Marco se encontraba junto con Vista y Jozu hablando de lo sucedido. A través de un den den mushi.  
-¿Entonces dices que es un tema que no se puede tratar por teléfono?  
-Haruta no podemos decirte nada aún, Oyaji nos ha mandado a avisarles que en cuanto lleguen tendrían que ponerse al corriente.  
Otra voz interrumpió junto con el estruendo de cosas callendo.- oh vamos , Marco! Nos podríamos poner al corriente en este momento.   
\- No, yoi. Es importante que sea en persona.  
-Bien, si eso es todo solo queda decir que estamos a aproximadamente 2 horas del barco. Aunque conociendo a Ace llegaremos en una.  
\- Que mala suerte la tuya Haruta- Vista no pudo evitar burlarse de la suerte de su hermano. Se necesitaba que ambos estuvieran en el barco lo antes posible, Marco sabía lo impaciente que era el piromaniaco de su hermano, Había soltado información pero no lo suficiente. Sabía que era un barco pequeño por lo que Ace ocuparía su poder para hacer que fuera más rápido. En conclusión Marco quería ver el mundo arder.

Maldiciones fue lo único que se escucho a través del teléfono, para después escuchar el característico sonido que hacia al colgar.  
\- Bien. Creo que lo ideal sería ir a avisar que llegarán en 1 hora, yoi  
\- ¿Por qué haz dejado que Haruta sufra de tal manera?  
\- Aún no olvido el incidente de hace un mes con mi división Jozu. 

Salieron del cuarto dirigiéndose a la galería, el ruido cada vez era más fuerte conforme avanzaban. Al entrar su camino fue directo a la mesa de los comandantes donde la mayoría se encontraba presente junto con su capitán.- Marco, Jozu, Vista Buenos días.  
\- Oyaji.   
\- Veo que todos han despertado muy animados.  
\- es normal teniendo en cuenta la pronta llegada de nuestros hermanos oyaji.- Izo había hablado mientras esperaba la hora en que empezara su desayuno.   
Normalmente en la Galería se llevaba a cabo la modalidad de Buffet donde cada miembro de la tripulación se servía aquello que quisiera en la cantidad que deseará. Izo al ser de los primeros en haber entrado ya tenía su plato aunque por cortesía esperaba a los demás. Barbablanca por otro lado siempre esperaba a que todos sus hijos llegaran.  
\- Vista tengo entendido que Haruta y Ace llegarían al rededor del medio día , ¿correcto?  
\- Hubo un cambio de planes por lo que no deberían tardar en llegar.  
\- ¿Oh?.- Tatch había llegado a la mesa, era habitual que Tatch fuera el último en sentarse, al ser Jefe de cocina se sentaba hasta que cada miembro de la tripulación hubiera entrado en la galería o al menos la mayoría.- tengo el presentimiento de que nuestro querido Fénix se la ha cobrado por lo de hace un mes. Marco-chan debes aprender que la venganza no es buena~  
\- No digas tonterías Tatch, solo les he mencionado que Oyaji requería de su presencia lo antes posible,yoi.  
\- Si ... claro.  
\- En ese caso solo nos resta esperar que ambos regresen sin contratiempos.- Como siempre Su capitán parecía calmado ante la situación, aunque por dentro se compadeciera de uno de sus hijos. Realmente esperaba que el mareo no fuera tan malo.  
\- Tatch  
-¿Si?   
\- ¿le llevaras el almuerzo a la enfermería al mocoso?  
\- Por supuesto , aunque según Izo el niño seguía dormido por lo que se lo llevaré terminando aquí.  
El desayuno había pasado sin contratiempos,la galería se empezaba a vaciar y la mayoría se dirigía a cubierta. En aquella habitación solo quedaban dos personas.   
Tatch, había agarrado un carrito donde poner lo que le llevaría al niño.   
\- ¿no crees que eso es mucha comida para una sola persona,yoi?  
Tatch soltó una risa.- Podría jurar que Luffy come lo mismo que Ace ,Marco. Tal vez un poco menos pero me has entendido.  
-Si tu lo dices...  
Ambos salieron a cubierta, iban pasando justo a lado de la silla de su capitán cuando escucharon el sonido de algo acercándose.  
\- parece que ya han llegado...  
\- creo que batió su propio record, yoi.

Enseguida se escuchó como alguien abordaba el barco, sus pisadas empezaron un poco lentas, para volverse apresuradas conforme avanzaba. Aquel muchacho llego justo donde se encontraba su capitán.   
\- Ace  
-Oyaji.   
\- ¿Todo ha ido bien?  
\- No ha habido ningún contratiempo, aunque los novatos pueden ser muy fastidiosos.- su voz sonaba un poco cansada con eso último.-creo que por eso ha tomado tanto tiempo.

Haruta había subido al barco unos minutos antes, así que se acercó, Marco y Tatch también decidieron acercarse.-Lo dice el que atacó a Oyaji por 100 días seguidos.  
-Vamos Haruta, No fue tan malo. Incluso impuse record.  
\- Y esperamos que nadie más bata el record, Yoi.  
-¡Marco!.- Ace se lanzó hacia Marco dispuesto a abrazarlo.  
-Bienvenido de vuelta,yoi.- el abrazo fue aceptado, lamentablemente no duró lo suficiente gracias a el celoso e infantil comandante de la cuarta división, ¡el también necesitaba amor!  
\- ¿aw, no hay amor para tu hermano favorito Ace?.  
-¡Tatch!.- también abrazo al chef  
-Dudo mucho que seas su hermano favorito, Tatch.  
-¿Pero que estás tratando de decir Marco? Todo mundo tiene un favorito... incluso oyaji podría tener uno.  
\- En ese caso no serías tu.Yoi.  
Una discusión unilateral había empezado, Marco no le prestaba mucha atención a su dramático hermano. Ace por otra parte había visto el carrito lleno de comida atrás del Chef,se acercó , Tatch dejó de discutir con Marco al ver cómo querían robarle la comida.  
-¿Ey, Ace que crees que haces?  
-Muero de hambre  
-Oi oi, ¡no te comas eso!- ace parecía no prestarle mucha atención a Tatch.- mira, si dejas eso ahí prometo hacer ese plato de cocodrilo solo para ti si?  
-¿Lo juras?.- el chef asintió, Ace no parecía del todo convencido.-que sean cuatro.  
-¡¿ Cuatro para ti solo?! ¡Eso es muy egoísta !   
-Soy un pirata, es parte del trabajo.  
-uno  
-cinco  
-Dos  
-siete!  
-tres, y es mi última oferta.  
-Tu comida esta en mis manos Tatch, no estas en posición de negociar.- su sonrisa era arrogante.  
-¡Marco!, dile algo !  
-¿Que soy , su madre?.- la afirmación de Tatch y un sonido de dolor fue lo único que se escucho por unos segundos.-Ace la comida de ese carrito va a la enfermería, yoi.-El pecoso parecía desconcertado, era mucha comida para la enfermería, ¿¡lo que significa que había muchos heridos cierto!?- hace unos días. Un niño salió de la nada-  
-¡Lo escupió un remolino!  
-Como iba diciendo, sacamos al mocoso del mar y por un momento recuperó la conciencia, pero.- Marco volvió a ser interrumpido, y no precisamente por Tatch.  
-¿¡El Niño en su momento de lucidez golpeó a varios?!, ¿cuantas divisiones fueron? ¿Me voy y todo se sale de control?- un golpe en la cabeza fue lo único que recibió.  
\- Deja que termine de hablar, yoi. El niño no hizo nada.-soltó un suspiro-.... lo mejor será llevarte a la enfermería.  
Marco,Tatch y Ace caminaron hacia la enfermería. Ace no comprendía el por que tanto secretísimo, ¡y es por eso que pensaba que el sujeto del que hablaban era un peligro! Pero claro, Marco tendría sus razones. Pararon un metro de la puerta, y aunque al principio le parecía algo extraño , entendió por qué en cuanto mamá gall-Marco habló..- Antes de entrar , no lo amenaces, no lo intimides, y se una buena persona-yoi. La situación es un tanto... complicada.

Ace rodó los ojos.- No soy un ser insensible Marc.  
\- Puede que no, pero eres un imán de problemas y un bruto sin remedio hermanito.- La mirada que Ace le lanzó a Tatch hizo que riera.- eso y que Izo amenazó diciendo que si estresábamos al niño nos mataría con las manos desnudas.  
\- Ya entendí, no debo estresarlo, ¿algo más?  
En el momento en el que Marco iba a hablar, una voz sobresaltada surgió de la enfermería.-¡Ace!  
-. ¿Pero que carajos?

🔥

Estúpido sueño, que no lo dejaba descansar, Estúpido Ace del sueño que no le explicaba nada ... Estúpido flash back que no le dejaba en paz, estúpido el, por no ser fuerte.   
Claro que en su pequeño momento de maldecir todo no se dio cuenta- Para variar, esto ya estaba pasando muy seguido para su gusto.-de como tres personas entraron alarmados a la enfermería. Podría haber seguido en su nube de no haber sido por Tatch que se acercó alarmado.  
\- Por dios, ¿estás bien Luffy?.- Tatch se veía alarmado,¿Qué. lo habría puesto así? el estaba bien , aquí el  
Único que parecía estar mal era el, a menos que hubiera gritado como la última vez que-  
-Tatch, aléjate de el, yoi.  
-Marco, ¿pero que dices?, El niño acaba de gritar como si hubieran matado a alguien.- Oh...así que si gritó, ups.   
-Tatch no es que solo haya gritado, ¡lo escuchaste! Grito el nombre de  
-¿Por que demonios grito mi nombre?.- Hm? Esa voz era nueva, y para su mala suerte la conocía desde hace más de 10 años.- ¡¿Y en primer lugar quien es él?!  
-Ace no te acerques, no sabemos que está planeando.- ¿Ace?, nonono el debía estar soñando, esa tenia que ser la respuesta. Su mente estaba jugando con el, había cambiado el patrón y en vez de que el sueño se acabará con el flashback su estúpido cerebro había acomodado todo conforme a lo que había vivido los últimos días, esa era la única explicación.

-Oi oi, Luffy te estás hiperventilando respira, vamos respira conmigo, inhala, Exhala.- ¿Se estaba hiperventilando? eso explicaría por que se empezaba a sentir mareado. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que se hiperventilo a tal grado de empezar a ver borroso.- Dios donde están las malditas mascarillas cuando las necesito,¡¿ y dónde están las enfermeras?! Okey Tatch no entres en pánico.. ¡Ace! ven aquí y ayúdame   
-¿L-Luffy? ¿Tatch como lo acabas de llamar?.- Tatch no le hacía caso.  
-Sostén esto, yo le pondré la mascarilla y... ¡Marco si no te piensas acercar dime de donde se prende esta cosa del demonio!

Marco se encontraba a la defensiva, se acercó al aparato y lo encendió, Cuando vio que el niño tenía la mascarilla puesta jaló a ambos comandantes.- No se acerquen, y tú, dime por que sabes el nombre de un comandante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doble capítulo yey!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Bueno esta historia la he estado pensando por un tiempo, y debo decir que llevo los primeros 5 capítulos listos. En verdad espero les guste


End file.
